Body-fluid-based drug testing has become pervasive in our modern society. From government and industry workers to amateur and professional athletes, most people will be subject to at least one drug test at some point in their life. Accordingly, it is imperative that the drug testing industry provide drug testing systems that guarantee that a body-fluid sample will remain contaminant-free before, during and after a drug test.
By and large, drug testing “systems” utilize some type of specimen cup that a user fills or partially fills with a body-fluid sample. Recently, a variety of specimen cups have included the means to have a drug test card inserted therein where the card is exposed to the body-fluid sample and subsequently provides an indication about the presence/absence of one or more substances of interest. However, to date, no drug testing specimen cup exists that provides for collection of a body-fluid sample, testing of a portion of the sample, and the guaranteed secure retention of the remainder of the sample in a tamper-resistant and contaminant-free environment. This is critical if re-testing of the sample is required. That is, if the results of a drug test are in question and the drug-testing system has not retained some of the sample is a secure fashion for later confirmation testing, the subsequent “confirmation test” will also be called into question.